Homuculus Naruto
by usdragonmaster
Summary: what if Naruto is the ultimate homouculus and his teachers were the other 7. Dark Naruto, Good Sasuke. rated M for later chapter because of the characters' "actions"
1. Chapter 1

**USDRAGONMASTER:**I own everything

**NARUTO & ED:**What the fuck did you just say

**USDRAGONMASTER:**Fine, I don't own anything...yet

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning**

'I need to make a new Wrath' thought the being known as Father before Pride came in with his shadow carrying a small baby.

"Here is the next test subject" said Pride as he handed the baby to Father, who quickly injected the baby with the strange red liquid that was the Philosopher's stone. The baby started thrashing around for about 10 minutes, then calmed down with the only sign of life was the baby's chest rising up and down. Father went and placed the baby in a small bed. he then turn around and went to his chair to wait for Ed and Co. to appear. he didn't wait long as Ed appear on the floor

(**1 FIGHT SCENE LATER)**

**"**Okay, let's burn this place to the ground" said Roy as he got ready to snap his fingers before Ed stopped him.

"I need to get something and also the building is behind you" said Ed as he walked into the building to leave everyone to wonder what he was getting. Ed quickly found his jacket and Pride when he heard crying. he quickly found a baby in a small bed. he went back outside to give Pride to his adopted mother and brought the now sleeping baby to his brother & friends.

"who is this, Nii-san?" asked Alphonse.

Ed just shrugged his shoulder and looked at the baby in his arms. "I got a friend that owe me one" said Ling as he took the baby and went to his friend's house.

"I'll get it" said a women with long, flowing, bright red hair. when she opened the door, she saw a man with a baby in his arms.

"Hi, who are you, if I may?" asked Ling

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki" said the woman.

"Who is it, honey?" asked Minato

"I'm here for the favor" said Ling as he handed the baby. "his mom died while she was giving birth & his dad died in the war"

Minato could see through his friend's lies but accepted the baby anyways. "Sir, the Kyuubi is attacking"

"Kushina, you know what to do" said Minato. Kushina went to the Third Hokage and told him of the problem and their adopted son.

(**6 YEARS LATER)**

'My first day at the academy' thought Naruto as he walked through the front doors and went to Iruka's classroom. He saw a lot of people he knew, mainly because they bullied him. He then went and sat in the seat by Hinata.

(**1 BORING HISTORY LESSON LATER)**

"now we will go outside to have a small competion" said Iruka as he went out the door and everyone followed him. "First match. Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga" he wait as the two students got into their fighting stances. "Begin" said Iruka as Naruto charged at Neji who easily countered it. the entire fight was dominated by Neji. Then Naruto started dodging Neji's attacks with ease. surprised, Iruka looked at Naruto and saw that his left eye changed into a dragon eating its own tail. Then Naruto punch Neji and sent him through the academy's then blinked and his eye changed back to normal

"Nice job, Naruto." said Sakura

"Thanks" said Naruto

"Hey, where's your parents?" asked Sakura

"I have none" said Naruto as a look of sadness came over his face.

"What happened?" asked Sakura

"I know what happened" said Sasuke

"What?" said Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Your father died in the Kyuubi attack and your mother left you because she didn't want you to find out that she was a whore" said Sasuke

"What did you just say?" said Naruto with anger in his voice as his left eye changed into the dragon eating its own tail and his right eyes changed into a crimson red with a slit pupil. everyone gasp as Naruto's shadow changed into a circle and then several spikes poked out of the shadow. they were even more surprised when a bunch of eyes appeared on the shadow.

"You heard me"

"kill him" said Naruto in a demonic voice as he lifted his hand and pointed at Sasuke. the shadow spikes lauched forward and back to back struck Sasuke. Then several Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU came and were quickly cut in half by Naruto's shadow. a Jonin finally got through Naruto's defenses and cutted him into 8ths. he turned around when he heard Naruto laughing and turned back around and saw Naruto's body reforming itself. "You think that you can kill me, nobody can" yelled Naruto as his skin changed. it was now gray. The Jonin that "killed" Naruto, went to cut Naruto in half. when the blade hitted its target, it snapped.

"What are you?" asked the Jonin, in fear

"I give a hint. what did you call me when you were stabbing me, skinning me, burning me" said Naruto

"Demon?" asked the Jonin

"we have a winner. your prize is a faster death" said Naruto as he killed the Jonin. Then the Third Hokage came and barely defeated Naruto. Naruto then had his shadow surround him. Naruto started to sink into the shadow and whispered his last words.

'did he just say I'm sorry?" thought Sakura. 'I wonder how the adults are handling this' thought Sakura. To her horror, the only people who was crying was the Third Hokage, Iruka, and an ANBU Member. "How can you be happy?!" yelled Sakura before she ran off to find Naruto.

* * *

Okay I'll end there mainly because I need to get my hearing back. I editing all of this and my Naruto the next prototype, so sorry for the people who like this stories.


	2. he returns

disclaimer: I do not own anything

**Chapter 2**

**He Returns**

"Come on, Hinata, it's time to go home" said Sakura as she helped Hinata up.

"Okay, Sakura, let's go" said Hinata as she took one last glance at the Main Gates. she saw a group of people walking through the gates.

"It's great to be home" said the man in the center of the group.

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she ran toward the man.

"Hey, Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he ran to meet up with his friend. Then they both tripped and, somehow, their lips connected in a kiss.

(sorry if you hated that. i'm still a beginner, so cut me a break)

"Sorry" said both Naruto and Hinata at same time as thoughts flew through their minds, however Naruto, having part of his personality being Lust, were less pure. Then they heard laughter. They turned to see a little boy laughing his ass off. Naruto just stood up and ran toward the boy and knocked his head clean off his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san" said the boy as his head grew back.

"It's okay. just don't do it again" said Naruto as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Who are these people?" asked Sakura.

"This is my new family" said Naruto

"Family?" asked Hinata

"yes, those are my parents, Greed and Lust, my grandpa, Wrath, uncles, Gluttony and Sloth, my cousin, Envy, and finally my little bro, Pride" said Naruto. "Hinata, go on home. Greed, go protect her because I don't like her father or her cousin. when she is safely inside the building, report back here"

xXSCENEXx

"I did it" said Greed as he walked toward the group.

"Okay, time to talk to the Hokage" said Naruto. Greed kicked down the front door and knocked out the ANBU guards. Naruto calmly walked into the room and talked to the hokage and got into a genin team.

xX1WEEKLATERXx

"Everyone, get down" yelled Kakashi as he tackled everyone but Naruto, who was cutted in half by a huge sword.

"Hey, Zubuza, how is Haku doing?" asked Naruto as his face finished growing back

"Oh, she's doing fine, but she still have nightmares" said Zubuza as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Haku, come down and take off that damn mask" said Naruto before a girl jumped down from the tree. she was walking toward her father when Naruto catch multiple scents: sex, despair, fear, and, more than anything, regret. Naruto then walked over to her and catch her in a hug. "I'll protect you. They can't hurt you anymore" Haku then burst into tears. "Why do work for Gato?"

"Because I needed the money and he promised safety for Haku" said Zubuza

"Well, he lied, one of his men raped your daughter" said Naruto as Zubuza's killing intent rose beyond human possiblities.

"let's kill those motherfuckers" yelled Zubuza. They both sunk into Naruto's shadow and reappeared at Gato's hideout. Naruto quickly killed all of Gato's henchmens and then raid the fridge. Zubuza then went and killed Gato. They returned to the village with Zubuza and Haku with them. Naruto quickly used his shadow to teleport them to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, why is there a missing-nin? said Hokage

"He is seeking protection for his daughter, Haku" said Naruto before Kakashi could answer.

"Okay, but you will be watch for 2 months" said Hokage

"Okay, everybody except for Kakashi are dismissed" said Hokage as everyone except him, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi

"I need to asked the Hokage something" said Naruto

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Hokage

"I want to be allowed to move into my father's home and get my name changed to match his" said Naruto

"Who would that be?" asked Kakashi

"Your sensei and fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze" said Naruto as he pulled out a book.

"Who told this?" asked Hokage

"My dad's soul that is sealed inside of me"


End file.
